


Starstruck

by pocketsizeddemon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizeddemon/pseuds/pocketsizeddemon
Summary: Just a cute Minseok date.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> *whistles and pretends i didn't write it*

“Uuf! Is this girl late again? What am I going to do with her?” Minseok thought to himself as he waited, for his never-on-time girlfriend, outside of the park. She wasn’t really that late. It’s just that he always came earlier, because he couldn’t wait to see her. They were supposed to meet right here so they could drive to the amusement park. He had had a very good time when he went there with his members a long time ago and so he thought it would be the ideal date for them, since they both liked these things. He had the whole day off and he had planned a whole bunch of fun things that they could do together.  She arrived not more than 5 minutes later with her hair bouncing as she was walking down the street and a huge smile on her face.

“Minnie! I’m sorry I’m late.” She said scrunching her nose. He couldn’t help but laugh with  her happy expression, he took her by the hand and they started walking towards his car.

“It’s alright. I wasn’t waiting for that long.” He answered while ruffling her hair once they entered the car.  “So are you ready for today?”

“Absolutely!” she said as they drove away from the park.

They spent the whole morning and noon there. They went to the Pirate Ship and screamed like crazy little kids, to the Carrousel and they held hands while spinning around, to the Bumper Cars in different cars and didn’t stop chasing each other. They basically went to every single ride in the park. They even played some shooting games and Minseok won an adorable plush toy for her since he knew she loved them.

Around three o’clock they were feeling extremely hungry so they decided to leave and continue their day somewhere else. They got back to the car and drove to a nice little restaurant where they had a lovely lunch talking about their time in the amusement park and laughing carelessly.  Later they walked to a small quite café because they wanted a cold chocolate since the day was so warm.

Walking back to the car, she thought that the date was over but he was preparing one more romantic surprise for her. She was under the impression that he would drive her home but got very confused when she realized they were following an unknown route. She turned to ask him but saw him calmly driving humming one of his songs and visibly relaxed.

While they sun was setting they arrived to a beautiful riverside. Minseok opened the trunk of his car and it became obvious that he had planned this out perfectly. The back seats were moved forward to make more space and there were blankets, snacks and drinks there too.

“I know it’s not the beach you were dreaming of but it’s the best that I could do” he said, scratching the back of his neck.  She was blushing as she remembered that some time ago they were talking about their ideal dates and hers was a stargazing date in the back of a car at the beach while his was a day full of fun activities. Minseok had just combined both and was giving her all she had ever asked for.

She jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly leaving multiple kisses all over his cheeks and nose.

“This is just perfect Minnie… I- I don’t know what to say. You’re always so sweet.” She said, looking at him while he was holding her. He answered by softly kissing her lips.

A few hours later they were still there. Covered in blankets, snuggling in the trunk of Minseok’s car and looking at the clear night sky and talking about all the different constellations and the stars and planets that formed them. Well… she was doing most of that. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her sparkly eyes and be enamored by her passion about the universe. He couldn’t stop listening to her stories about every different figure in the sky. It was at that moment he realized he had fallen for her. 

 

 

 


End file.
